Sorrow of the Hive
by Dovah Sil
Summary: In an assault on a peaceful hive, a young xenomorph sacrifices himself so the rest of his family could escape. In doing so he inadvertently stoked the fires of rage, causing a great retribution to be executed.


In the dark caverns of the hive, a cry of sorrow echoed through the halls. For the hive lost one of its members that day.

_The youngest sacrificed himself, the enemy had to be destroyed. But rage and sorrow do not always mix. The feeling rose brighter and hotter than any other and as much as they wanted revenge he would not have wanted them to needlessly throw their own lives away, they had the Empress and the seekers to consider, without either the hive would die, that could not happen. Several elders fought and tried to reclaim the youngests body, but all those that tried were killed. _

Throughout the expansive halls of the hive a great cry of triumph was called from the invaders, they thought they had won, they had not, they simply delayed the inevitable retaliatory attack that would follow from the hive. And they would be swift, and they would be ruthless.

_None were more heart broken than the Empress, the young one who sacrificed himself did so against her wishes. He knew that should she die the hive would follow. She gave a great bellow and ordered the evacuation of the hive and the collapse of the tunnels once all were accounted for, they would survive but at a cost. _

No mercy would be shown to the invaders on the day of retaliation, for no mercy was afforded the hive, and they would strike with the efficiency of a sharpened blade and the precision of a well trained soldier, the streets would run red. Revenge would be had.

_The eldest of the Empress' royal Praetorian guard, and closest sister to the young one whom sacrificed himself felt grief unlike no other, and only two other beings would even come close to the feeling she felt. With great effort she forced herself to be strong and continue to retreat from the invaders, she would avenge her brother with fury. For now she would keep her remaining family alive and worry about remembering her brother later. _

The seekers would attack first, unseen and shrouded, providing seeds of life to the unworthy. To those who enraged a people, to those who killed one of the hive, and their homes would run red with their lifeblood spilling to the floor in the first of many strikes, and when the time came the hive would walk over their cold dead corpses in vengeance for those lost.

_The Lurker sister who found the host of the one who sacrificed himself, watched her little brother die, before her own eyes, she could not contain her rage, nor could the others around her, she and her hive mates knew better than to attack, it was not time for such retaliation. All she and her fellow hive mates could do was watch as the invaders marched over the youngest of the hive. And while sorrow was the emotion at the front of her mind, she silently said __**"My little brother, fret not. Your fight is over... I love you and will respect your sacrifice, I will live for you" **_

Then, the lurkers would strike those who dare venture out of the cities walls, those with no protection made for the most vengeful fun, striking from the shadows, the unprotected would fall, and with no trace of their attackers would be considered lost, there would be the occasional party armed with their 'guns' though they would be left alone, the paranoia of the invaders, now turned defenders would push them to be worry some, fearful and stressed.

_The young still in their hosts were not safe either, for they were slaughtered the same as the eldest, with no remorse and no mercy. The hive was many things, but killing needlessly was a rule all followed, it was not the fault of the hive that they had to use living hosts to incubate their own young. A merciful death was qiven to the live bearers before they felt the pain from birthing the hives young. Yet it was because of this flaw in the hive, they were named monsters, and killers that would do no more than slaughter you like animals. Oh, the young of the invaders home would not be safe either. It would be as the invaders say "An eye for an eye" _

There would come the spitters. They would be the first wave of the true attack, for their job was to destroy the automated defences of the invaders. If only to allow the Praetorians and the Warriors and easier time in the main assault, the spitters would also destroy any of the invaders "Towers" so they can't call for help, and so too shall their "Vehicles" also fall to the rage of the spitters.

_The spitters watched from a distance, as their youngest brother sacrificed himself. Their rage mounting, they wished for nothing more than the order to melt all those who got in their way, if only so they could collect their siblings body and give him a proper burial. Alas the order never came and rage melted into sorrow, and sorrow into numbness as the order to retreat was given, they were to evacuate to the lower depths of the hive. Some shared a quick glance at their fallen brothers body before they too retreated. _

And in the final assault, the Warriors and Praetorians would push into the walls of the invaders now turned defenders city, they would have revenge, in a simultaneous attack the young who were waiting from their birth inside the city, courtesy of the seekers, attacked the ones who tried to leave through their own escape tunnels. The now defenders screamed in terror, the same terror the hive felt when they defended their home. Though this time, the defenders would have no chance at retreat, the "Humans" screamed out in fear, some in agony of having claws raked across their bodies. No proper defence could have been properly mounted, yells of the hive calling to one another coordinating assaults on pockets of resistance, the fear of the humans was in the air, the taste was invigorating to the hive.

_The escape tunnels were collapsed by the Praetorians and the retreat was a success. A costly retreat for the hive, they were all reeling from what happened. Losing their youngest hive mate in the battle was not only a physical loss but an emotional one too, they would wait, they would repair, and they would retaliate. It's only a matter of time. _

The windows of the defenders city shuddered, the ground shook and a cry of directed rage was sounded, for the Empress herself had entered the fray, and with great might tore open a human vehicle, while it could not be used to get away thanks to the spitters, it was used as a shelter from the hive. The Empress could not allow this, she cared not for all the human lifeblood she stepped in, she was rather elated to see said lifeblood of the humans running under her feet like a river. And as she slaughtered humans she could remember the last thing her son said to her.

The youngest of the hive was talking to his mother he had a bad feeling about the day, that would not stop him from the patrol he had with his Praetorian sister.** "Mother, I feel as though something bad will occur today... Perhaps, I may be a little paranoid... Yes mother I know my route today, and, mom... I love you"**

In the early hours of the morning the human city was destroyed, all the humans; Elderly, Adults, Children and even the pets were killed. It was then and only then the hives rage was satisfied. And as all her children gathered around her the Empress looked to the sky _"My son, I know this was not what you would have wanted, but we both know that your death impacted us all in profound ways and for this slaughter... I my son am sorry, but it was all I knew how to do, it was all we wanted... All we could do to give you some sort of burial" _

In a plane of existence between life and death the young Xenomorph looked at his mother, and though she couldn't see him, he could see her. **'WORRY NOT MOM, I DON'T HATE YOU. I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DID THIS, WHY YOU ALL DID THIS. I STILL LOVE YOU, AND ALWAYS WILL. I WILL ALWAYS WATCH OVER YOU, I SWEAR'**

As the hive left the human city. A feeling of peace fell amongst the entirety of the hive fell amongst everyone, the stench of dead bodies and smoke phased not one xenomorph. Not a word was spoken between them, all the hive felt was satisfaction and eternal sorrow, for nothing will fill the hole left by the youngest one, they will forgive humanity, but won't ever forget what happened.

The Empress gave a call to her children and they all obeyed, the call was one that told everyone to follow, they would search far, and they would search wide for a new home. One secluded, far from anyone else and where they could hunt freely. And the would never forget the young xenomorph who sacrificed himself for the good of the hive.

-Line Break-

**And so comes the end of my one-shot called: Sorrow of the hive. I would appreciate a review and maybe even a like, because I have a full story on the way, I need only get my PC fixed, for the time being this one shot will have to suffice, stay tuned for my full Aliens story.**

**Seeker = Facehugger**

**You'll find in all my Aliens stories I refer to face huggers as Seekers in addition the "Young" xenomorph who sacrificed himself was a custom subspecies of xenomorph, like a Lurker and a spitter would be. **

**Keep it classy folks, Dovah Sil signing off. **


End file.
